


Won`t let you go

by Airin_Wolf



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Spells & Enchantments, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airin_Wolf/pseuds/Airin_Wolf
Summary: New town, new friends, and new knowledge about what really is happening in the world. Vampires, love, loyalty, courage, drama... What more can you ask for a great adventure in life? What did Damon think through all of this? What did Stefan or even Elena? Character s POV is in this story.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

"Mystic Falls... I`m here for a new beginning" Kat muttered to herself as she walked into the school ground.

The school looked like any other in the world. Same type of students talking to eachother about everything and anything, guys playing foodball and trying to impress the girls. The girls doing the same thing, only with talk and giggling and body language.

Kat sighed quietly as she continued to the front door. Two girls were standing in front of the doors, blocking the way for anyone to enter. The semi-long blonde girl, was trying to catch someone`s attention, while her long brown haired friend rolled her eyes at her. Kat glanced over that direction. A tall handsome guy, with black jeans, black t-shirt and black leather jacket. His brown hair was perfect, the musculature of his body was showned through his clothes. The satisfying grin he made didnt make him less attracting. Kat was totally hypnotised by how handsome he looked. He noticed her looking and turned towards her, sending her a smiling grin. That broke Kat loose from her gaze, and she quickly tried to move past the girls to go inside. Only now she was stopped, by the blonde girl.

"I saw what you did" she said as if she did something criminal.

"And what did I do? "

"That guy you saw over there is mine and I don't share, so make sure to stay out of my way" she said and walked inside.

"I apologies on her behalf, she isnt that bad" the brown-haired girl said and walked inside after her friend.

("Great, first day at school and I already got myself an enemy",) went through Kat`s mind. Kat groaned as she walked inside. Luckily for her, she knew where her classroom was and found it quickly.

"Hey I am Kat Bradley." Kat introduced herself to her teacher. He checked his list and orders her to stand beside him in front of the class. When all the students were settled down he announced for the class that their new student has arrived.

"This is Kat Bradley, please make her feel welcome. Just take a seat on the empty desks" he said and Kat found a seat near the window. The guy sitting next to Kat smiles and whispered "welcome". Kat smiled back and thanked him.

Kat managed just fine through the class, however now was lunch and that was what she was most nervous for. Lunch time meant always being with your friends sitting on the same table, talking with eachother and having fun. Kat stod by the door, watching the others how they were enjoying themselves, and wondering what she should do.

"You wanna sit with us?" Asked someone next to her. It was the dark-browned haired girl she met outside, and next to her was the same boy who welcomed her in class, and another girl next to him. She had also long dark-brown hair, only her was straight, while the other was curly.

"This is Elena, and Stefan, and I myself am Bonnie" the curly girl said while reaching out her hand. Kat accepted and greeted them with a smile.

"I am Kat, nice to meet you"

Kat followed them to a table nearby and Elena starts talking about how much fun Kat is going to have while living there. Bonnie joins her and start talking about witch things.

"I thought people stopped believing in witch crafts?" Bonnie kept telling about how much witch craft changed from the old times.

"Do you believe in vampires too?" Kat asked them, and all of them got silent. Kat raised an eyebrow at them and was about to ask what's wrong, but someone behind Kat said something before she could ask.

Kat turned around and the guy she saw earliere was standing there.

"Did someone say vampire? He asked while smiling. He sat down beside Kat. The other didnt approve of that at all, their smiles was gone.

"This is Damon, my brother," Stefan introduced him. Damon didnt break eye contact with Kat, even when he took her hand gently and kissed it.

"I haven't seen you here before, I would remember seing such an angel," he said. Kat smiled by his comment, but it was very cliché said she thought to herself.

"She is Kat and she's new here," said Elena to answer Damon's question.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls, let me show you around after school," Damon offered. Stefan and Elena sensed danger by this, they didn't want Damon to get involved with her. Their faces showned clearly that they wanted Damon gone.

"Damon, can I talk to you for a second?" Stefan asked and without letting him answered he dragged Damon outside of the cafeteria. When they were out of the girl`s range Stefan warned him not to be near the new girl or any other people for that matter.

**\- Damon's Pov -**

"What's wrong little brother? I thought you liked Elena... or have you gone tired of her allready?" I asked. Stefan growled, but I just smiled of that.

"I will always love Elena, we are meant to be together, but you have to stay away from that girl Kat, she is a innocent human that you shouldn't even talk to. Besides don't you have enough playmates as it is?"

"Dear brother, you can never have enough playmates, and special when someone is as beautiful as her," I said while glancing at her from where I was standing. I wanted to play with her and not even Stefan could stop me on doing so. I only wanted to irritate Stefan by it, that girl was just an opportunity for it. Her being beautiful only made this more fun.

"Damon, just stay out of this. Elena and Bonnie wants to be friends with her, and it doesn't help if you are going to destroy her mind as well as her body," Stefan warned me again, but as always it was just another fun game for me.

"Who said I will destroy her body?" I gave him a evil smirk before going back to the girls. I heard Stefan sigh and came after me.

" So Kat, when should I- " I started to ask, but Elena intererrupted me.

"Me and Bonnie are going to show her around town after school." I could feel Stefan smile behind my back, I glanced at Kat for confirmation.

"They convinced me to go with them," Kat answered with a smile. Bonnie and Elena stood up, and so did Kat. 

"Come on Kat, we dont want to be late," Bonnie said and dragged her to class. This didn`t go as planned, but then again, I haven`t really planned anything. I gave a stern look to Elena and gave Kat a smirk before turning to Stefan.

" I`ll be seeing you around," I smirked before walking away. It didn`t matter, I would always get what I want. If I had to play around more to get it, at least I would be entertained.


	2. Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. A chinese old lady behind the counter, that myth... It`s very cliche. And on top its a store its called destiny... I have a purpose for all of this XD

After school Kat, Bonnie and Elena went to town to the mall. Since Kat didn't know her way around she just followed Elena and Bonnie everywhere. Kat didn't buy much stuff, but the two others had their hands full with hand bags and clothes. After a while they decided to take a break, so they found a little café in the mall and relaxed with a mocca latte. They talked about anything and everything, and got to know eachother more. After that they checked out more stores, but as before Kat didn't real find anything interesting… that was until they came to one special store, named "Destiny". It wasn't a big store, but it had a lot of different stuff there.

"This must be new, I have never seen this store before," Bonnie commented and Elena agreed.

"Either way, this store seems to be the coolest one I have ever been too," Kat commented and looked around. There were so many things to see, and most of them were dragon things like dragon mirror, dragon calendar… and so much more. Kat was a huge fan of dragons so this was the perfect store for her, but she only wanted the best of the best in those things so in stead of just buying all of it, she took her time on looking around. Bonnie and Elena looked around as well while talking about all those things. Kat tried to keep up with their conversation, but all she could think of were on what of those stuff she already didnt have.

" What do you think Elena, would this dragon mirror fit in my room along with a dream catcher over it?" Bonnie asked her.

"Aren't dragons mean and dangerous? What do you think Kat?" Elena turned to her, but Kat weren't listening because something caught her eyes across the room on a shelf. She looked through a shelf in front across her and saw something that looked like a small heart box shaped like a heart with a dragon around it, and it looked really old like it had a history of it. Kat was about to go to that shelf to get that box, but Elena stopped her by facing her.

"Do you know much about dragons?" She smiled at her, and Kat had no choices but to looked at her and answer her.

"Dragons are my favourite creatur in the whole world, so I would say I know a lot about them, and in china dragons are a symbol of protection and strength. And if they are mean and dangerous, you could ask the same question about humans… it all depends on one individual, not the whole species, right?"

"She is right you know, that's why there are many people that fears witches, because when they see one witch that is evil, then all are."

Bonnie started talking about witch craft again, so Kat used this chance to walk over to where she saw the box. That box wasnt there anymore, Kat could swear that she didnt se anyone take it from there. She sighed and walked over to the counter. It was an old Chinese lady behind the counter and she smiled when Kat came.

"Excuse me, but you had a dragon box shaped like a heart over there, and I wanted to buy it, but it isn't there anymore, do you have any more of it? "

"I'm sorry, but that box was one of a kind and it was only made one" answered the lady.

"Why is that?"

"For a long time ago when the dragons still were alive a prince was born. He had a good father that taught him many valuable things like friendship, loyalty and love, and the prince became a good person. At that time dragons and humans lived in harmony, and they helped each other. The king died when the prince only was 17 years old, he was still young to be king, but it was his birth right. The dragons helped him a lot with his kingdom as well as teaching him things he needed to know. The prince always obeyed the dragons, because he trusted them, but one day he stopped listening to them.

"Why?" Asked Bonnie. Kat were so caught up in the story that she hadn't notice that Bonnie and Elena had joined them.

"He met a girl, she was a stranger to his village, but the prince didn't care. He was so in love with her that he did everything he could to get her, and he did everything she wanted too. The dragons found out right away that she was bad trouble, and told the prince about it, but he didn't listen because he was convinced she was his true love come true. She made the prince do everything for her, get her what she wanted, and one day she told him that she wanted the power of a dragon. To get this power he had to kill a dragon, and get the heart. He didn't want to do it, so you know what happened?"

"What?" Kat, Bonnie and Elena asked at the same time.

"The girl was an apprentice of the witch in the village so she could use magic. Since the prince didn't want to obey her anymore, she cursed him a damned life and left. The prince became more and more weak, and he couldn't be out at the daylight anymore. He craved for blood every night; he changed as the girl said he would. When he finally lost to his cravings he became strong, everytime he would get blood. The dragons didn't like this because the prince started to like the change, but he still wanted something he never could get anymore: love. So the dragons used their magic powers and turned him into that box, shaped like a heart, the prince`s heart, and a dragon around the heart, the love of the dragons for humans."

"That's really a sad story," Elena commented when the lady was finished.

"Its said that inside the box is a ring, the ring of the prince, and it has been told for centuries now the ring will only accept a women who is pure at heart of love," the lady explain.

"How will the ring tell if a woman is worthy?"

"If she is, then the ring will glow red and both of them will become stronger. If not, then their true self will appear."

Bonnie and Elena looked at each other trying to figure out if they believed this story. Kat didn't know if she could believe it or not, she knew that dragons had huge powers, but interfering with love is something else. The three thanked the lady and walked out of the store. Before Kat closed the door she turned around to ask the old lady about something, but she wasn't there anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

"To bad that girl was a bad witch, she could really have been his soul mate," Bonnie said with a sigh. Kat were thinking the same thing, if she weren't a witch or bad the story would have a different ending, but then again it wouldn't be a story.

"She shouldn't have used him, that was cold heart of her," Kat commented and they did agreed.

"Kat watch out!" Elena warned, but Kat didn't pay attention to where she were going and bumped into someone. She bounced back and were ready to hit the floor, but were stopped by the person she bumped into. Kat looked up and saw Damon giving her a handsome smirk.

"Thank you, and I`m sorry"

"My pleasure" Damon smiled. "Who were using who?"

"You were listening?" Kat asked, still in his arms.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Elena wanted to know and dragged Kat out of his grip. Before he could reply someone jumped on Damon and kissed him on the cheek.

"Damon, I missed you, what took you so long?" the girl said impatently.

"I ran into the girls here and it would be impolite of me to just walk away without talking to them," Damon said, and Kat knew he just said that so she wouldn't get mad. The girl turned around and gave Elena and Bonnie a happy smile, but all Kat got was a dissapprovel look.

"Caroline, did you have a date with Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"In matter of fact I did, I was waiting on him, but then I saw him helping the new girl from falling so I decide to meet him in stead." Caroline`s voice clearly stated that she disliked what just happened, and she had no intention to stand by and let anything else happen. Kat felt irritated by her, but she didnt show it.

"Aww that`s sweet of you. I just thought you got jelous and that`s why you came here" Kat said with a fake smile. Damon tried to hide his smile, Elena had her mouth open and Bonnie gave a low whistle.

"What did you just say?" Caroline was not happy. She glared at her, and Kat just pretended she didnt hear it.

"This is Caroline Forbes, she goes in the same class as us," Elena quickly jumped in.

"Kat did meet us before, though Caroline didn`t really show her best side" Boonie admited to Elena. She just sighed at her, while Caroline was shooting Kat a hateful look.

"I will be going now, thank you for showing me around the mall Elena and Bonnie". Kat turned around and walked towards the exit. Bonnie quickly followed her and applaud her for her bravery.

**\- Damon's POV -**

"Why are you being all mean towards her, Car? She hasn't done anything wrong," Elena asked. Caroline didn't answered on that, for her what Kat did was wrong.

"I see you have met Kat before; may I ask why you don't like her?" I asked while smiling. Caroline is mad at her for something, and I knew what it was, but I wanted to have fun with it.

"Oh it's nothing, girl stuff you know," Caroline said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"More like someone is trying to …" Elena started to say, but Caroline gave her a glare that stopped her from finishing her sentence.

"She seems like an interesting person, why don't we invite her to the big party tonight?" I suggested and Caroline's face showed that she would rather die then let Kat come to the party. Tonight was a party for Mystic Fall's 50 years anniversary and the whole city was going to be there. It would be interesting to have her come, maybe I could use that to my advantage.

"She is new her, I bet all she wants is to relax and try to settle down before partying and all that," Caroline tried her best to stop her from coming.

"Why don't I go and ask her?" I said and before Caroline could stop me, I ran after Kat. 

"Hey Kat, Mystic Falls is having a big party tonight and I will be expecting to see you there tonight," I said with a big smile and turned around to walk back to Caroline.

"But I..." she started to say.

"No buts, Elena and Bonnie is going to try to convince you anyway, I'll see you later". I gave her a wink and left her. I thought I could have used my power on her, but it wasnt that important if she came or not. I just wanted to have some fun tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ready to meet the hot guys in our town"? Bonnie asked all hyped up. Kat gave a nervous laughter, she wasnt planning on dating anyone for a while. They were walking towards the party. 

"Of course I have the best of them all" Elena smiled proudly.

"Then you should watch out that your friend Caroline doesn`t steal him from you" Kat joked. Bonnie and Elena explained how Caroline was and what Kat should and shoulnd`t do if she wanted to be on her good side. After a short while they arrived.

"Wow, is the whole city here tonight?" Kat asked when they got there and looked around. There were so many people there. So much talk went around, drinking and laughter. Music was played and many danced around as well. Kat noticed that the party wasnt restricted to young people.

"Pretty much, there is Stefan" Elena smiled by seeing him.

They talked together for a while until Kat and Bonnie decided to get some drinks and leave the couple alone. Caroline was standing with Damon by the drinks. When Caroline saw her, she frowned. 

"I didn't think you would come," Caroline said to Kate.

"Why wouldn`t I?" Kat replied with a smile. Damon winked at her and Caroline turned her back to Kat and went away with Damon. Bonnie gave a low sigh at the look of them.

"I`m not that close with her, but they two are a perfect match," Bonnie commented.

"Why do you say that?"

"Let just say that he is one person you want to stay away from Kat" Stefan warned from behind them. He and Elena had joined in.

"And why is that? Does he have a criminal record or something?" Stefan looked over at Elena and her at Bonnie and vice-versa.

"Its better that you don't know, just take my advice and stay as far as you can away from him" Stefan warned Kat again and took some punch from the table.

Kat looked curious over at Damon while wondering what could be so dangerous about him. As if she thought out loud Damon turned around and gave her a playful smirk like saying " if you want to find out, just say so ". The party went on and Kat danced a little with Bonnie since she didn't know anyone else and she had a lot of fun. Sometimes Damon gave Kat a glance and she him, but they didn't talk together. When Kat and Bonnie decided to sit on a table and just relax two guys came over to them and asked if they would dance. Bonnie said yes right away, but Kat were reluctan to say yes.

"Come on Kat!" Bonnie said and dragged her out of the chair and pushed her over to the other guy. Kat gave him a foolish smile before the dance started and it was a slow song. ("Damn, I don't even know the guy and I have to dance slowly with him ",) Kat thought and cursed inside her head. He held out his hand for her to take and she reached out, but just before their hands touched Damon came and tok her hand instead.

"Hey she's my date, go find yourself someone else," the guy shouted at Damon.

"Why don't you dance with Caroline in stead?" Damon asked him and the guy started to smile.

"Why don't you just go back to her, and let me have the dance with this one?" Kat blushed a little over that they both wanted to dance with her. Damon turned around so he could face him.

"Caroline is alone right now, why don't you go and cheer her up a bit? You will have fun" Damon whispered to him and after a few seconds he was gone. He turned around to face Kat with a smile and started to dance with her.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what? Caroline is very popular here, once he found out that she was alone he took the chance, so I didn't do anything really" Damon answered while smiling. They danced through the whole song and after the song ended another slow song came on and Kat started to let go of him, but Damon didn't let her.

"Another dance" he said and smiled so lovely to her that she couldn`t refuse. Elena and Stefan joined them, but Damon didn't give them any attention. He just danced with Kat and even when Stefan talked to him, he didn't stop.

"Damon, would you please stop dancing and follow me?" Stefan asked.

"Why would I do such a foolish thing? I'm dancing with a very beautiful lady now and it would be impolite of me to just stop and walk away" Damon replied without stopping. 

"Then Kat, could I talk to you for a second?"

"I'm sure she won't mind me being here so why don't you just talk to both of us?" Damon said and had eye contact with Kat. Somehow she couldn't protest against it, so she just nodded.

"Just talk away Stefan".

"Damon!" Stefan was fed up with him now. Kat stopped the dance, she didnt want to cause any trouble. Damon didnt want to let you go yet, so he put his hand around Kat`s waist behind her and smelled her neck, while looking and Stefan.

"My you smell wonderful". Damon whispered in her ear and gave Stefan a playful look. Stefan`s eyes thinned, he was on edge seeing how close Damon was.


	5. Chapter 5

"Damon, stop this game now and leave!" Stefan begged him. 

"I don't understand, what game are you guys playing?" Kat asked.

"Maybe we should invite her to our little game, what do you say Stefan?" Damon grinned at the idea.

"I'm sorry Kat, but could you please go with Elena somewhere, me and Damon have something to discuss."

Damon stepped in front of Kat and made eye contact with her. As before she was hypnotised by him.

"Meet me later by the football field behind the school park" he whispered so only Kat could hear, or so he thought. Stefan of course heard him. Elena took Kat`s hand and led her away from the boys.

**\- Damon's POV -**

Once they were out of sight I turned towards Stefan and gave him one of my famous smirks.

"So what is it that you want from me that is so important that Kat couldn't stay and find out?" I asked smiling.

"You know damn right what it is, why can't you just let her and the others be and just go somewhere far away from Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked in a serious tone. I laughed a little; I really do enjoy making his life a miserable hell.

"Why would I stop when I am having so much fun? I haven't bothered Elena so much, so you should actually show me some gratitude."

"Show you some gratitude? You are bothering her by showing up all the time and talking to Kat. She knows you are trouble and that if you keep continuing meeting Kat then you would destroy her. You know as much as me that we will not allow that."

"I will take that as a challenge."

Stefan sighed with anger and came a bit closer to me. I knew he would love to punch me, but he knew as well as me that I was stronger than him. And if he pissed me off, I would make things worse.

"You know that I won't stop this, and since you are so much worried about your dearest Elena I will tell you this my little brother; If I wanted Elena, then I would not use someone else to get her". I told him straight out. He looked up at me, confused.

"Then why are you after Kat? And Caroline by that matter? What makes them so special?" Wanted Stefan to know. I scuffed at that and looked away. Everyone could see that I only used Caroline for fun, even someone as dense as my little brother cpuld see that. But why Kat? I wasn`t sure. She was beautiful, anyone could see that. Stefan and the others wanted to be her friend, and that gave me an opportunity to play around. An Opportunity to make life a little more difficult for my dearest brother.

"Answer me Damon!" Stefan commanded and I woke up from my thoughts.

"Caroline is my playmate to pass time"

"And Kat?"

"Let's just say that maybe she is the one to have a real challenge for me…" I said and started to walk away, but turned around again.

"In bed." I added and smirked. While walking I heard Stefan growl angry. I laughed. (" Oh Stefan, if you really think I would back down by you barking at me would help... You really are a fool") I thought for myself while walking.

**\- Normal -**

Kat sat on a chair near the entrees and thought of Damon. In front of her was a boy Elena had introduced her to. He talked about football and cars and boasted about how good he was on all his football matches. Kat didn't really give him much attention; she just nodded every time he asked her something. Elena and Bonnie went with Caroline because she demanded it; she wanted to have company when she changed her clothes. Caroline was the team cheerleader. This boy in front of Kat was the captain of Mystic Falls High School's football team, and Kat just found out from him that tonight, soon actually, was a football match. ("That could explain why _**everyone**_ was here tonight",) Kat thought.

"Where is Elena?" Asked someone behind the boy and they looked up and saw Stefan.

"She and Bonnie went with Caroline; she said something about supporting Caroline before the match."

"Could I talk to you for a second Kat, I hope you don't mind," Stefan said to the boy. The boy did mind actually, but Kat saw this chance to get away from him.

"Of course Stefan, excuse me." Kat quickly said and followed him away from there.

"So what's up?"

"Well, it's about my brother as you may understand."

"You know if you told me the truth about Damon then maybe I could understand why you and the others fear him so, you said." Stefan sighs a little and became serious.

"Just trust me when I say that he is trouble, if you let him he will destroy you and all you have dear. I can`t tell you the whole truth"

"It's already too late for that." Kat replied, almost whispered it. Stefan looked confused at her and was about to ask, but Elena came and Kat were glad for that. Kat didnt really want to explain herself.

"Stefan, are you ready? The game is going to start soon" Elena said and kissed him on the cheek. Then she noticed his confused look.

"Is something wrong? Did I interrupt something?"

"Oh no, everything is just fine, isn't it?" Kat answered and looked at Stefan and hoped he wouldn't tell.

"Yeah, we were just talking about Damon actually." he answered and Elena understood and as Kat predicted she warned her about him again. Kat left them alone after they were done warning her, but Stefan stopped her.

"Kat." Stefan looked in her eyes, intensly. Kat felt hypnotised, just like she was with Damon.

"Forget about meeting Damon tonight". Stefan let her go after that, and she went back to the table.

Thankfully for Kat the captain of the team wasn't there anymore so she picked her things from the table and started to walk home. Football wasnt something she was interested in anyways. As she were going by the parking place she heard someone talking, she didn't want to overhear their conversation and started to walk away.

"I am more interesting than Stefan ever will be, you will be better off with me than him you know."

Kat couldn`t help but to get closer to see, it was Damon and it looked like the girl he was talking to was Elena.

"And why is that, that I am more attracted to him than you?" Elena asked. Damon smiled and moved closer to her. Kat knew she shouldn`t be there, but she felt compelled to stay. Especial after seeing how Damon kept eyecontact with Elena. She could have sworn there was something mystic about it.

"Elena, you know that you are more attracted to me and that Stefan doesn't mean anything to you. You are very attracted to me and you do feel more for me, you feel like you just want to kiss me." Damon said with a feeling in his voice, somehow persuading her to do so. While he talked he moved his lips near Elena and before Kat were finished thinking of what Stefan might think about this, Elena slapped Damon hard on his face.

"I don't know what you are planning on, but I will always be faithful towards Stefan. Just admit it Damon, Stefan is and will always be better than you." stated Elena firmly and determinate. She walked away and Kat quickly hid behind the building wall and when she was gone Kat looked if Damon was there. He looked after Elena and after a while he smirked to himself. Kat thought this was the best time to get home before he noticed her and walked away as quietly as she could. When she came home she locked the door, took a shower and changed into a small top and light pjs. With a long sigh she got comfortable in bed and went to sleep.


	6. Dream

Darkness, completely darkness. Kat was surrounded by it. Mocking and cruel laughter emerged around her, then faces started to show. One by one, people who laughed at her. More and more people, the laughter changed into talk. And the looks they gave her. Cold, cruel, unwanting... it pierced into Kat`s heart. Then a light apperead in front of her, a figure standing in front of her. A young man, offering his hand to her.

"Let me help you" He said. It was her boyfriend, Brad.

Kat felt relivied and reached out to him. Someone came beside him, which made Kat stop.

"Let me help you... die!" Brad shouted and a knife apperead in his hand.

Kat joltet her eyes open. She was in her bed, all covered in sweat. Her breathing slowed down after she realised it was just a dream. Kat got up, she went to the window for some air and opened it. It was middle in the night, and no one was outside. She welcomed the chill wind that blew on her face, it helped her calm down. A sound was heard nearby, it was only a black crow sitting on a tree.

"Arent you a handsome one" Kat commented to the crow. Kat was about to turn around to go to bed again when she noticed someone standing behind some trees, not far from her. Kat gasped and ran to the front door. She checked that everything was locked, and then ran to the window again. Nobody was there anymore, but that didn`t make her feel any safe. Kat had a hunch who that could have been, but how did he find her? Kat made sure to cover up her trace before leaving the town. And not to mention it was across the country. The crow made another sound that woke her up from her thoughts.

"As if of you would have done differently?" Kat said and closed the window before going to bed again.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Asked Bonnie in lunch at school next day. After the dream and what happened last night, Kat had a hard time falling asleep again. Her mind was on her past, and following that was fear.

"I did get some sleep, but something came up and I didn`t manage to fall asleep again." Kat admitted after letting out a big yawn.

"Oh? Did something interesting happened between you and Jake?" Elena teased.

"You know, I wished he was in bed with me last night. Then maybe I could fall asleep". They all laughed at that.

Time flew by and Kat got closer to Elena and Bonnie. Damon did always flirt with her when they met, and Kat would give him witty comeback`s to his flirting, but she never flirted back intentionaly. Damon was starting to get annoyed on this matter, and even more so when he realised that Kat tried to avoid him and his hyptonizing didn`t work anymore. Bonnie had given her vervain, in secret of course. Damon was used to get what he wanted. The reason Kat stayed away as much as she could from Damon was an easy one for her. After that night she saw what happened between him and Elena, he was a playboy. And she didnt want any part of it. The others were thrilled about it, but of course Damon got more annoyed by it. Kat knew that she still could fall in his trap, and that`s why she had to be careful.

**\- Damon`s POV -**

I was laying in bed thinking about Kat`s behaviour these past weeks. Something was wrong, Kat wasn't herself and I knew something was changed, but what? She wasn't flirting with me anymore, nor did any of my flirts work with her. When I finally got her to respond to my flirts she would just said something witty in return. Which was amusing, but in the end it wont get me what I want. I had enough of it and went to Stefan's room.

"You still haven't learned how to knock I see." Stefan commented when I just walked in. 

"What did you do to her?" I demanded to know. He gave me a confused look.

"To whom?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Kat haven't talked to me all week and she is ignoring me, you must have done something to her or told her something that made her avoid me."

"I just told her what I tell every girl you aim to destroy; that you can't be trusted." Stefan answered without looking at me. He was sitting on his chair and reading a book, and didn't seem to take this very serious. He looked up from his book at me when I didn`t say anything. His satisfying smile angered me, so I took the book out of his hands and threw it on the floor, and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Listen to me when I talk to you Stefan. Stay out of this!" I warned him, showing my fangs of at him.

"You know I can`t let you do whatever you want. Why are you taking this so hard anyway? What was your plan with her?" Stefan asks after I let go of him.

"None of your damn business!"

I growled as I left his room. Why am I taking this so hard? She was just one girl, and she meant nothing to me. I should just move away from her, I could easily find someone else to entertain me that was close to Elena. But still...


	7. Seeing

The weekend was here and Kat`s plan was to spend the weekend with Bonnie and Elena at Elena's house. She didn't really want to, but as always she let herself be convinced that it would be fun so she said yes. After getting her things she started to walk to Elena, while listening to music on her phone. On her way she saw Damon. He was leanin against a tree, smirking playful. Kat grunted to herself, musting of enough courage to ignore him. As she was walking past him he grabbed her, pinning her to tree, and pulling the ear buds from her. His face was inches away from her face, she could feel the warmth of his breathing on her.

"Your tricks wont work on me Damon" Kat said and pushed him. He didn`t budge, and kept looking at her. She tried her best to avoid looking into his eyes, no matter how hard she tried, she felt something for him. But she didn`t want anything to do with him.

"Tell me my love, why do you avoid me? Is it because you know I can actually make you give in?" Damon whispered with a seducing voice. It was so inviting… yet his voice was filled with passion. And it didn`t really help that he was so close to her as well. Wanting to feel his lips on her, that craving only grew more.

"Is Caroline too easy for you? You sure couldn't make Elena give in." Damon pulled slightly back, but didn`t say anything.

"I saw you two in the parking lot at the town party, it's a good thing Elena didn't fall for you, seeing how she has Stefan. But then again I don't think she likes you very much… I wonder why." Kat explained and finally looked at him. She gave him a look that told him she didnt approve what he did. Damon let out a sigh and pulled back, letting her go. Neither of them said anything, and Kat took the first step to walk away.

"I just wanted to make sure she wasn`t playing my little brother". Damon said after Kat took few steps. She turned around, scuffed at his attempt to try to hide the plain playboy act he did.

"There you go again with your act." Kat commented.

"What act"? Damon wanted to know what she knew.

"Your act Damon. This whole "playboy act and I don`t care about anyone" act. Maybe you aren`t pretending at all. I`m not going to try to find that out because frankly for all that I know of, that itself is an act to get me in bed."

"What makes you say this?"

"Because I have seen pain in your eyes."

Damon opened his mouth slightly at that.

**\- Damon POV -**

("How could this human seen any of this? Was she perhaps following him?") This went through my head, even though I knew that couldn`t be since me being a vampire, would have noticed her miles away.

"You create this shield to keep yourself safe, letting no one getting close. Trust is something you don`t dare to believe in anymore, and love is absent as well. You fear love, even though you wont admit that you want."

I tried to find something cool to respond with, but for some reason I couldn`t come up with anything.

"Sometimes, when you think no one is looking, your eyes is filled with pain. And I feel that pain so well. I know you are hurting, and don`t want to show it."

all I could do was give her a "so-what" look and crossed my arms in defense. Why I did that, I had no idea.

"I must admit, you are a great actor. But that pain you have, can`t be acted. Not unless you really enjoy being tortured like that". She really was no match for me right now. I was caught off guard, I didnt know what to do or say. I didn`t expect this.

"Well..." I had no idea what to say. I just kept starring at this silly human talking about my pain, which made me feel unease. How could this normal not so special human _**see**_ what I hid from everyone, even Stefan. It scared me a little. Kat took a few steps closer and locked eyes with me, I glared at her.

"It takes one to know one Damon. I`m not a bimbo nor a dog you can play with when it pleases you."

She gave me a determined look and started to walk away. Never had anyone been so frank with me. And rejecting me at the same time. A human! A foolish human girl... Beautiful and brave, but foolish human. I ran up to her, I cant leave it like this. Not now, not after that.

\- Normal -

Kat was a bit surprised to see him, though she was expecting a full rage from him now. None came from him, something else did that surprised her even more.

"What`s haunting you?". He gave her a genuine smile. No tricks, no flirtarious comment or smirks. Just a honest sincere smile. Kat stopped up, eyeing him. Almost expecting him to fool her.

"The same thing that haunts everyone… the past. Look Damon, I won`t tell Stefan about you and Elena."

"Stefan already knows about it. Elena told him all about it" Damon said, still with that sincere smile of his. As much as Kat thought she should get going, she didn't walk away. For some reason this gave her a real feeling about him, about him being real for once.

"I`m really sorry, but they are waiting for me." Kat apologised.

Damon let out a small sigh. He pulled her in for a hug. Before he let go, he nibbled playful at her earlob, moving his lips seducingly down her neck. Kat began to shiver under his touch, even more so when she felt his tounge. She closed her eyes, a small moan escaping her lips.

"Thank you... for seeing me". Damon whispered in her ear and let go of her. It took a moment for Kat to regain herself, and by that time Damon was gone.

"Damn...". Kat whispered with a groan and left.


End file.
